1. Field
The present embodiments relate to a chromatic coordinate converting apparatus performing a chromatic coordinate conversion of a chromatic value generated by a tricolor imaging device and so on into a chromatic value represented by a predetermined chromaticity coordinate system (a general chromaticity coordinate system reflecting human visual characteristics such as a chromaticity coordinate system of a CIE calorimetric system), a computer readable recording medium, and a creating method of a chromatic coordinate converting table. Besides, the present embodiments relates to an imaging apparatus including the chromatic coordinate converting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An RGB color imaging device of single panel type is used for a general electronic camera. A spectral sensitivity characteristic of this color imaging device is approximated to a color-matching function of a CIE-XYZ calorimetric system, but they are not matched exactly.
Accordingly, in the electronic camera, for example, an RGB value generated by the color imaging device is performed a chromatic coordinate conversion into an XYZ value by a 3×3 matrix. A method in which the spectral sensitivity characteristic of the color imaging device is taken into consideration to optimize elements of the matrix is disclosed in Patent Document 1. It becomes possible to perform comparatively accurate color reproduction for various display devices by using the XYZ value in which the chromatic coordinate conversion is performed with this matrix (Patent Document 1: Patent Publication No. 3803441).
However, it cannot be said that this matrix can perform the chromatic coordinate conversion of RGB values of all color generated by the color imaging device accurately. For example, when an optimization is performed so that the chromatic coordinate conversion of the RGB value in standard chroma is performed accurately, a conversion error of the RGB value in high chroma should be tolerated.